Parallel Works
by Luka-sama
Summary: Simón era el heroe que iba a rescatar su reino, incluso aunque ella no estuviera consiente de ese detalle. Para Nia ese chico solo era un recuerdo lejano, de un niño que la acompañaba cuando estaba sola y jugaban juntos. Pero ahora frente a ella estaba un joven que estaba dispuesto a cumplir una vieja promesa y de paso rescatar todo el reino. Basado en especial Parallel Works.
Estando triste por terminar un gran anime como Gurren Lagann…encuentro estos especiales tan hermosos y cortos que merecen una historia XD

Ni la idea o Guren Lagann me pertenecen. Si quieres ver el video esta en Youtube con el nombre que tiene mi historia. Los cuales son geniales, yo solo aquí intento darles más emoción :3

 **Parallel Works**

 _No podía ver bien donde estaba, todo estaba oscuro y solo una luz a lo lejos la guiaba, aunque había caminado tanto que se sentía agotada. Aunque al menos podía escuchar una voz ahora, una lejana voz que le era similar y a la vez conocida._

 _-¿De dónde vienes?-_

 _Ya lo entendía, esa era su voz. Pero era muy infantil, probablemente cuando era más niña._

 _-Vengo de tierras lejanas Hime-_

 _Esa voz no la reconocía, pero dejaba un sentimiento cálido en su interior y el destello de una sonrisa en sus memorias._

 _-¿Volverás algún día?-había preguntado su propia voz infantil._

 _Todo a su alrededor comenzó a moverse y ella comenzó a caer en la oscuridad mientras escuchaba a la voz susurrar un…_

 _-Es una promesa-_

…

En realidad el despertar no era diferente a su sueño, todo estaba oscuro y su cuerpo dolía horrores. A pesar que la celda en la que estaba poseía algunas comodidades, seguía siendo un encierro y donde pasaba todo su día. Miro aburrida la comida que le habían dejado el día anterior y que aún no probaba, no sentía que debiera probar algo después de lo ocurrido hace unos días.

Ella era la princesa de un reino muy prospero, sus habitantes tenían vidas tranquilas y felices en la ciudadela. Si bien su padre fue estricto con ella limitándola al castillo, le había enseñado lo suficiente para poder reinar aun siendo tan joven. Catorce años no es lo que uno esperaría como soberana, pero gracias a sus consejeros habían logrado mantener la paz aun después de la muerte de su padre.

Pero hace unos días había llegado ese enorme hombre en armadura, su poder era devastador y con solo unos movimientos había destruido parte de la ciudad. Se hacía llamar anti-espiral. Un malvado ser que le gustaba conquistar y destruir reinos. Habían tenido alarmas en ciudades cercanas, pero no pensaron que se interesaría en un reino como el suyo, habiendo otros mejores al norte.

Grave error.

Anti-espiral hizo un trato con ella, su rendición salvaría al pueblo…por el momento. Después de ver como esa cosa destruía a sus mejores hombre e incluso Viral (su mejor soldado) había terminado derrotado y exiliado de la ciudadela.

No había nada que pudiera hacer ella para proteger a su amada ciudad.

Solo la rendición.

…

Una mujer bestia paso frente a la celda de la princesa con otra charola llena de comida, miro apenada como la niña estaba sentada en su silla viendo furiosa la comida, más que furiosa, frustrada. Al igual que todos los miembros del castillo que estaban bajo el mando de anti-espiral en un vano esfuerzo de proteger a la capital.

La mujer de cabellera rubia y orejas sobre su cabeza, giro a ver por la ventana esperando que su amado Viral estuviera con vida.

…

Entre los ciudadanos de la colonia lejanas existía una historia muy famosa, sobre un hombre con un poder increíble y cuya fortaleza era nunca rendirse. Cuando Kamina era niño admiro a ese hombre que era su padre, un hombre que defendía a los débiles y su meta era pasar los cielos. Claro que cuando su padre falleció, le dejo un gran vacío en el corazón que lleno con esperanza y determinación. Para ser tan fuerte como aquel que admiro y era admirado por todos.

Simón era un niño huérfano que el adopto a pesar de no haber mucha diferencia de edad, ambos siguiendo la sombra que su padre había dejado. Vivieron en varias ciudades, pues él nunca encontraba una lo suficientemente buena para quedarse, en cada ciudad que iban siempre terminaban involucrados en problemas de los aldeanos y los ayudaban como podían.

Ambos crecían…pero Kamina notaba algo en Simón, un poder que no era normal y que incluso superaba al de un humano. Los dos sorprendidos habían decidido utilizar esa habilidad para ayudar a otros. Pronto el rumos de un sujeto llamado anti-espiral llego a sus oídos y comenzaron a seguirlo para detenerlo.

Pero no era humano…no era normal…era parecido al poder de Simón.

Si bien habían logrado espantarlo de varios reinos, e incrementando su reputación. No podían vencerlo aun. Los rumores de un reino en el norte habían alertado a Simón quien salió corriendo apenas escucho de qué reino se trataba. Uno donde habían vivido cuando eran huérfanos y él había conocido a alguien especial.

-Gurren Lagann-murmuro Simón al ver a lo lejos el reino.

Kamina observo divertido a Simón desde su espalda. Ya no era el niño que una vez había llorado por sus padres, incluso ahora le sobrepasaba en altura aunque solo tuviera 19 años. Bufo internamente al saber que el ya superaba los veinte y no había crecido más que su hermano menor. Pero ahora Simón con esa capa ondeando en el aire, su espada en un costado y su mirada determinada…demostraba que era el hombre en que él había confiado de niño.

-Veo que la princesa te dejo algo enamorado Simón…pedófilo-susurro lo último divertido.

La mirada del joven fue enojada antes de empezar su camino.

-No puedo creer que no olvides a esa niñita, fue hace varios años-comento Kamina caminando igualmente a su lado.

La batalla proponía ser épica, él jamás rechazaría algo tan tentador como aquello y menos si su hermanito estaba involucrado.

-Esto parece ser los escombros de una batalla-dijo Simón ignorando a su hermano y observando a su alrededor.

Parecía haber sido parte de la ciudadela, pero ahora estaba deshabitada y con varios escombros en todos lados. Todo estaba quemado y con rastros de batalla, pero no exactamente resientes…habían pasado varios días. Mientras pasaban vieron como en una pared estaba un hombre sentado y con sangre a su alrededor, ambos lo reconocieron de inmediato.

Viral.

Ese sujeto era un hombre poderoso cuya fama pasaba varios reinos, pero ahora frente a ellos estaba derrotado y con aura terrible. Seguía vivo, su respiración lo demostraba. Además que sus ojos se habían abierto y los miraba con enojo.

-Patéticos humanos-susurro con enojo.

Simón y Kamina se vieron de reojo.

-Un momento…tu olor…te recuerdo-dijo Viral dejando de ver a Kamina y centrándose en Simón.

Este sonrió nervioso.

-Tú eras el niño que siempre se colaba al castillo para jugar con la princesa-dijo con molestia.

-Podrían dejar de recordarme solo por eso-solicito Simón.

-¿Qué vienen hacer?-pregunto Viral aun con intenciones de pelear.

Eso sonaba bien para ambos.

-Evidentemente volver a entrar al castillo y jugar a rescatar a la princesa-dijo Simón esta vez con una sonrisa segura.

Eso para Viral…no sonó nada mal.

…

Sin lugar a dudas la mente de Simón era un total misterio para la mayoría, excepto para Kamina quien sabía que si alguien podía entrar a un castillo…era Simón. Pasaron en la ciudadela desapercibidos gracias al conocimiento de Viral en los caminos. Al parecer no había sido tan mala idea el reclutarlo. Esperaron al anocheces y de paso Simón explico cómo lograrían entrar. Todo estaba listo y ellos llegaron a las afueras del castillo que estaba siendo custodiado por guardias.

Los tres estaban ocultos entre los arbustos.

-Yo creare la distracción-dijo Simón señalándose.

Viral admiro durante un segundo a ese hombre, pues era capaz de sacrificarse y exponerse en peligro con tal que la misión fuera todo un éxito.

Kamina y Viral comenzaron a correr en dirección donde estaba una posición estratégica del castillo, a esa hora no habían muchos guardias y con los sonidos de explosiones que causaban la batalla que estaba teniendo Simón, habrían mucho menos.

El hombre vestía se adelantó y pudo las manos en posición para Kamina, este salto sobre ellas y con la fuerza de Viral pudo lanzarlo dentro del castillo.

Ya estaba el primer infiltrado.

…

Kamina termino en el suelo fácilmente, miro a su alrededor intentando ubicarse entre las intrusiones que habían recibido de Viral. Pero antes que pudiera hacer algo, su instinto le hizo alzar la vista y ver como una mujer usaba un extraño báculo que casi le había dado en el rostro de no haberse movido con rapidez.

-MUERE-grito aquella chica quien no daba respiro y atacaba con una velocidad alarmante.

Kamina esquivaba todo con dificultad, si bien era un experto en armas…esa chica también sabia como luchar. Además tenía un pequeño lema de no lastimar a mujeres y a niños, esa chica parecía un intermedio entre ambos pues se veía bastante joven. Aunque esos pechos no parecían ser del todo de una niña.

Trago saliva al ver que su plan estaba recibiendo una pequeña demora por esa sexy pelirroja.

…

Viral escucho como al otro lado Kamina estaba luchando, subió rápidamente la pared identificando a esa mujer como Yoko, una gran aliada que ahora estaba respondiendo al enemigo. Todos en el castillo parecían estar bajo el dominio del anti-espiral…era eso o que la ciudadela cayera en caos total. No quería ni imaginar que pasaría si alguno de ellos se hubiera resistido, él había sobrevivido a duras penas a la batalla contra ese monstruo.

Observo a Yoko y a Kamina.

Luego salto entre las paredes para buscar a una persona importante.

…

Había intentado subirle un poco el ánimo a la princesa, pero para su temor el anti-espiral había ordenado que los dejaran solos. Camino por los pasillos cuando escucho las explosiones y gritos de batalla…alguien se había revelado. Corrió por los pasillos y se detuvo cuando estuvo afuera al escuchar la tranquilidad, además de sentir el aroma de alguien que pensó no volvería a ver.

Entre los arboles pudo ver la silueta sonriente de él.

-VIRAL-grito lanzándose a sus brazos.

El hombre bestia la recibió con cariño, ambos estaban preocupados por la seguridad del otro. Pero la chica se alegró de verlo sano y salvo, que aun estuviera sonriendo de esa forma que le hacía latir el corazón mientras se enamoraba un poco más de él.

Aunque ahora no había tiempo para eso.

Giro su rostro preocupado en dirección a la torre.

-La princesa esta en ese lugar-dijo señalando la torre con nervios.

Viral asintió.

Aún faltaba mucho para celebrar.

…

Kamina había comenzado a descubrir un pequeño patrón en los ataques de esa mujer, también que su fuerza no era la que podría tener y parecía estar conteniéndose. Viral les había dicho que la gente del palacio estaba bajo el comando de anti-espiral, que hacían todo por proteger al reino y que la princesa estaba encarcelada para cuidarlos.

Esa mujer no era muy diferente a la princesa, ambas con cadenas que les decían que hacer para proteger a otros.

Por eso cuando desvió su arma con su espada, no la remato, en realidad la sujeto por la espalda antes que cayera al suelo ganando una mirada confundida de la chica.

Era bonita, no lo negaría. Además tenía ropa bastante vistosa de su buen cuerpo y una gran luchadora, le caía bien.

La volvió a colocar bien en el suelo y comenzó a caminar en dirección al castillo.

-¿Qué te crees al intentar vencerme? El anti-espiral no tiene rival y lo mejor sería que te fueras-gruño Yoko enojada al que ese sujeto le hubiera derrotado.

Kamina se detuvo y la vio sobre su hombro.

-Lo venceremos…así rescataremos a dos princesas-comento dándole una mirada significativa.

La mirada de Yoko fue confundida, luego se sonrojo levemente al entender lo que ese loco y extraño sujeto implicaba en esa simple oración.

…

Para Simón no fue fácil llegar a esa parte del castillo, más cuando Kamina y Viral se desaparecieron luchando con sus propios enemigos. Pero luego de interrogar amablemente (una amenaza) a unos de los guardias, logro encontrar el lugar donde estaba el anti-espiral esperando. Pero se había detenido en seco al ver como detrás de ese enorme monstruo, amarrada de brazos y totalmente sucia con heridas…estaba la princesa con mirada perdida en el suelo.

Sus puños se apretaron con fuerza.

Desenvaino su espada y noto como la princesa levantaba la vista viendo confundida.

-Veo que por fin llegaste…guerrero espiral-dijo esa cosa.

Su cara se puso seria.

-Suelta a la princesa Nia en este momento-ordeno con enojo en su voz.

Cuando era niño había sido muy temeroso, le costaba socializar y era tímido…pero con el tiempo y las batallas, había desarrollado una gran confianza en sí mismo. Era bastante simple de comprender, lo que él en verdad quería…estaba dispuesto a obtenerlo.

Por eso su voz era demandante, la batalla era de él.

Porque creía en sí mismo.

-La princesa solo era un señuelo-dijo la cosa dentro de esa armadura.

La mirada de Simón tembló confundida.

-En la última batalla pude ver dentro de tu mente…quien creería que tu debilidad sería una mocosa inútil. No te preocupes, luego de tu muerte acabare con la vida de esa mocosa-

El anti-espiral detuvo su charla cuando la espada de Simón choco con la suya, como este lanzaba patadas totalmente coordinado y como una lucha empezaba. Saltaba ágilmente en el aire y chocaba sus espadas, justo cuando estaban compitiendo entre fuerza, el chico logro darle una patada en la cara que el anti-espiral detuvo con una mano.

La princesa chillo alarmada cuando el anti-espiral tiro a ese hombre fuertemente contra una pared lejana y este caía al suelo.

-DETENTE-chillo al monstruo.

Aunque la princesa quedo en silencio al ver como unas siluetas aparecían de los lados hasta llegar al hombre que había luchado. Entre ellos pudo observar incrédula como estaba Viral y un hombre de cabello azul y sonrisa divertida.

-Te estas ablandando Simón-dijo el hombre de cabello azul.

¿Simón?

Recordaba ese nombre muy bien…hace algunos años había jugado con un niño que se llamaba igual, era el mismo que había dicho las palabras que había tenido en su sueño la noche anterior. Pero ya no era el niño que recordaba, ahora era todo un joven (bastante apuesto) y que le estaba dando lucha al hombre que había conquistado su reino.

-Deberías estar luciéndote ante tu princesa-dijo Kamina burlón.

-Oe-gruño Viral con cara enojada.

Simón se apoyó en su espada para ponerse de pie y sujetar una cadena en su cuello, miro desafiante al enemigo y una sonrisa confiada en su rostro. De pronto el pequeño tornillo comenzó a brillar en sus manos de color verde, luego de la nada el tornillo creció mientras se combinaba con su brazo.

Toda la sala comenzó a llenarse de brillo.

Pero el anti-espiral no se quedó tranquilo, todo su cuerpo empezó a brillar con energía oscura dispuesto a demostrar quien ganaría.

Aunque aun así el taladro que rodeaba el brazo de Simón se hizo enorme y pareció un remolino que atravesó con dificultad el cuerpo del anti-espiral. Todos en el salón quedaron en silencio cuando vieron al enorme ser caer con un agujero en su abdomen sin vida.

Nia sintió a Yoko en su espalda, como ella comenzó a desatar sus cuerdas y dejarla libre.

-Lo logre mina-dijo Simón a los chicos a su alrededor con una sonrisa infantil.

De pronto el chico se volteo a ella, sus mejillas estaban algo sucias, pero seguro seria evidente su propio sonrojo. Cualquier mujer se vería encantada con un hombre después de destruir un enemigo mortal y que tuviera esa aura de confianza.

Simón camino hasta estar frente a ella.

-Te prometí que volvería-dijo con sus manos en las caderas de él.

La chica abrió la boca, pero solo puso reír antes de lanzarse a los brazos del confundido chico. Este si bien demostraba por fuerza que estaba bien, había logrado ganar un enorme cansancio y algunas heridas, por eso cayó al suelo ante la fuerza del abrazo de la princesa.

Al verla llorar agradecía entre sus brazos, supo que no importaba las burlas de Kamina a su espalda, los gruñidos de Viral o la mirada impresionada de Yoko.

Solo estaba alegre de haber rescatado a esa niña, que hace varios años le había rescatado a él con una sonrisa y diciéndole las palabras que lo guiarían toda su vida.

" _Yo siempre creeré en ti Simón"_

Bueno ahora ambos estaban juntos.

Y eso era lo más cálido que había sentido en su interior en toda su vida.

 **Fin**

 _Gracias por leer._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc. por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
